


Double Time

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur goes with Gwen on her prenatal visit.</p><p>Prompt: prompt 31 heartbeats</p><p>Author's Notes: Modern Camelot set after prompt 23 ‘The King and Queen’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Time

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Double Time**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** OC (nurse, doctor)  
 **Summary:** Arthur goes with gewn on her prenatal visit.  
 **Warnings:** strangely fluffy  
 **Word Count:** 378  
 **Prompt:** prompt 31 heartbeats  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot set after prompt 23 ‘The King and Queen’  
  


**Double Time**

Gwen pulled Arthur by the hand into the waiting room of the doctor’s office.  She had an appointment for a prenatal check up and she had insisted that he come along.

They sat down in the corner and Arthur shifted uncomfortably on the hard chair. “Guinevere, why do I have to be here for this?”

“Aren’t you interested in the baby’s health? I thought you would be happy to come.” Gwen said.

“It’s just that I really don’t want to watch someone poking and prodding in…” Arthur blushed “… in there.”

“As opposed to you doing it?” Gwen smiled mischievously.

“I’m your husband. It’s completely different.” Arthur shifted again. “Why are these chairs so uncomfortable?”

“I don’t the chair has anything to do with your being uncomfortable.” Gwen giggled.

The nurse came out and looked at the chart in her hand. “Mrs. Pendragon?”

“I’ll just wait here.” Arthur said.

“Come along Arthur.” Gwen grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

The doctor came shortly and examined Gwen and then he started to do a scan.

“Ah there you are!” The doctor said as he saw the baby on the screen. He pointed to the blinking spot. “The blinking there is the baby’s heart beating. Would you like to listen?”

Gwen squeezed Arthur’s hand and smiled. “Yes please.”

The doctor turned up the sound and then frowned.

“What is it?” Arthur asked.

“I think.” The doctor started and then he moved the wand around a bit until a second blinking thing appeared on the screen. “Yes there it is! You will be the proud parents of twins. Looks like they will be here in early February.”

“Twins?” Arthur looked shocked. “Are you positive?”

He doctor moved the wand again and both blinking hearts could be seen. “There they are.”

Gwen laughed. “Oh this is wonderful, isn’t it Arthur?”

Arthur looked at the screen and nodded. “Uh huh.” 

“Well, I’m done you can make the next appointment with the nurse and I will see you then.” The doctor turned off the machine and left the room. The image of two spots was frozen on the monitor.

Arthur looked at Gwen. “How the bloody hell did we do that?”

“Arthur?”

“We made twins.”

“Yes.”

“How?”

Gwen laughed. “It was hot.” 


End file.
